


Oh, Daddy!

by CastielsSexKitten



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Bottom Quentin, Daddy Kink, M/M, Top Eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsSexKitten/pseuds/CastielsSexKitten
Summary: Eliot and Quentin wake up after a party, go for another round (ALSO POSTED ON FFNET)





	Oh, Daddy!

Quentin groaned as he dimly registered the heaviness of his head and the feeling of cotton in his mouth. Last night had been another of the Physical House’s many parties, and as usual there had been plentiful alcohol.

He froze as he realised there was another, more pleasant type of pain in his body, and that he wasn’t alone in his bed. Oh god he hadn’t really.. Quentin moved his hips experimentally and stopped. Oh god he had.. he’d had gay sex with someone last night.

Normally this wouldn’t be an issue, he was bisexual and often bottomed when with a guy, but as bits and pieces of last night started to come back to him, he realised just who was in bed with him. Opening his eyes, he wasn’t surprised, rather delighted, as he realised he was right. Laying on his back, with Quentin curled under his arm, the hand of which was firmly holding Quentin’s ass, the other arm folded over Quentin’s back, and fast asleep, was Eliot, Quentin’s big time crush and also best friend.

Quentin went to shift out from under Eliot’s arms, before he realised Eliot was not asleep, was actually very much awake, and also very reluctant to let Quentin go, if his now open yet narrowed eyes looked down at him, and the tightening of his arms around Quentin’s waist as he pulled Quentin completely on top of him, his right hand joining his left to grip Quentin’s ass and generally annoyed expression was anything to go by.

“Where do you think you’re going Q?” He asked in a low voice, squeezing Quentin’s ass as he did so. Quentin gulped at the look in Eliot’s eyes and attempted to look away. “I..uh.. nowhere?” He asked rather than stated. Eliot’s left hand let go of Quentin’s ass to grip his chin. “I didn’t say you could move” he said in a deadly whisper, forcing Quentin to look him in the eye, who shrunk under his gaze. Eliot smirked “Am I going to have to punish you baby?” He said, squeezing Quentin’s ass as his voice dropped when he said punish.

Quentin whimpered as Eliot said that, his eyes closing as he felt the sharp pang of want in his abdomen. “N-no” he whispered. Eliot let go of his chin to slap Quentin’s ass lightly in warning. “No what?” He said. Quentin exhaled shakily as he squirmed on top of Eliot, before he opened his eyes and looked Eliot in his. “N-no Sir” he said, his tongue flicking out to lick his lip. Eliot smirked again and pulled Quentin’s face up to his “Good boy” he whispered before kissing Quentin passionately, pulling him up so Quentin was straddling him, Quentin’s ass settled just above Eliot’s crotch.

Quentin whimpered into the kiss, moving his hands onto Eliot’s shoulders as Eliot moved his right hand to Quentin’s waist, his tongue plunging into Quentin’s mouth as he dominated the kiss with ease. After a short while Eliot pulled away, reaching under the covers for the lube as Quentin fidgeted in his lap, his cock hard and pressing against his stomach. “S-sir please” he whimpered as Eliot eased a finger into his hole.

Eliot pressed a kiss to Quentin’s lips “Sshh baby, don’t worry, Daddy is gonna make you feel good, he just has to prep you again” he whispered into Quentin’s ear, before he attached his mouth to Quentin’s neck to make sure the bites and hickeys were still there. Quentin whined as a second finger slid in beside the first, scissoring him.

“Fuck, Daddy please” he cried, before Eliot took pity on him and pulled them out, aligning himself with Quentin’s entrance as Quentin sunk down onto his cock with a moan “Daddy you’re so big” he moaned, as he pulled himself up only to slam his hips down again. Eliot moaned and moved his hands to Quentin’s waist, kissing Quentin hungrily. “Fuck baby boy, you’re so tight still” he moaned as Quentin rode him eagerly, his tight ass squeezing Eliot at the right time as Eliot’s cock rubbed against that bundle of nerves that made Quentin make a cute little “Oh!” noise each time.

Quentin clenched around Eliot as he felt the familiar tightness in his stomach “Daddy I need to cum” he moaned. Eliot kissed him soundly before pulling away “Cum for me baby boy” he moaned, before Quentin’s hips picked up pace, before he slammed down one last time with a scream of “Daddy!!” As he came in thick ribbons across both their stomachs. Eliot came soon after, releasing deep inside Quentin as he bit Quentin’s neck, leaving a very visible mark.

When Quentin had come down from his orgasm high, he pulled himself shakily off Eliot, and collapsed bonelessly on top of him, his face nuzzling Eliot’s neck. “Love you Daddy” he whispered. Eliot smiled and kissed his head “Love you too baby” and closed his eyes. God, he loved Physical House parties. He finally got his Q. Meanwhile, Quentin nuzzled Eliot’s neck still, happier than he’d ever been in his life.


End file.
